


Surprise in the Morgue

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: Forever Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-01-01
Updated: 1996-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: Nick drops by the morgue on a slow night, and .... well.... you'll just have to read it for yourself





	Surprise in the Morgue

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise in the Morgue
> 
> by Judith Freudenthal  
> 1996  
> \----  
> This work was written by Judith Freudenthal who was active in many fandoms, especially Forever Knight. Judy was taken from us on May 2nd, 2004, and this memorial account is a permanent place where the fan fiction she so loved to create will go on.
> 
> This memorial account was set up with the assistance of [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/dana-knight/) in 2018. For more information and memories of Dana Knight, please see [her Fanlore page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dana_Knight).

Nick stopped by the morgue to see Natalie due to the fact that it was a slow night. He saw her working on something and knew the same was true there.  
She noticed the mischievious grin on his face and knew he was up to no good.

"What's up?" She asked curiously. 

"Nothing. Slow night?" 

"Yes. What?" Her curiousity grew. 

Nick hesitated. He couldn't believe the idea he had had earlier. 

"Um, I had a very odd idea earlier," Nick said sounding a little odd. Suddenly it hit Natalie what he had in mind. 

"No. I will not do it in here. Besides the table would be too cold and hard. What if anyone should walk in?" 

"I wasn't thinking of the table," Nick said, a wickeder grin on his face, especially when he saw her eyes bulge further in surprize. 

"I do happen to have a vacancy. Bottom row too," Nat said considering it. She shook her head in disbelief that she would even consider such a thing. That he would even think of it. "You're too much, Nick." 

"I've never done anything like this before. I'm sorry I brought it up," Nick said embarassed. 

"It's okay. A small part of me is curious. We would have to be very quiet," Nat said. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to do it. "You know if anyone catches us, we'll never hear the end of it. Especially if you're sampling." 

"I know. Still game?" Nick asked almost as nervous about it as Natalie was. "Do you want to lock the door?" 

"No, that would be too suspicious. Will you be able to hear if anyone enters?" 

"Yes." 

Natalie opened the vacant drawer and spread a sheet down over the steel slab. Nick hopped in first and then Natalie slid in on top of him. It was a tight squeeze, but she managed it with Nick's help. She had a momentary cases of the creeps, but his caress quickly took care of that. They had decided to keep their clothes on and she was glad she had worn a skirt to work. 

He kissed her lips passionately and was pleased to see her respond quite enthusiastically. His hands lovingly caressed her face, moving downward onto her neck, then her back. She ran her fingers down the sides of his face and then down his sides. 

His fingers traced a path down her back feeling her relax under his gentle touches. 

  

A few minutes later Nick heard a familiar heartbeat enter the room and put his fingers across Nat's lips to signal that someone had entered. 

Grace had entered looking for Natalie. When she didn't find her she set about the other reason she was there. She opened a drawer at the far end of the row, checking the occupant. She wanted to make sure everyone was in their proper place, as they had a few new employees. Grace opened the next drawer and saw that all was in order there. 

Natalie began to panic but Nick's kiss and gentle caress soothed her. She prayed that Grace did not find them, and that she was not a resistor if she did. 

Grace opened the drawer next to Nick and Natalie and was pleased to see the proper occupant residing there. She opened the last drawer in the row and screamed startled and slamming the door when she heard the room door open. 

"Grace is anything wrong?" Amanda asked. 

"No. I thought I saw a mouse." 

Amanda was reassured and left. As soon as the door shut and Grace whipped open the drawer. 

"What the hell are you two doing in there? Other than trying to give me a heart attack," Grace said annoyed. 

"Nick dared me. He didn't think that two people could fit in here," Natalie said, deeply embarassed. _she thought._

"I wanted to see what it felt like," Nick said slightly embarassed. 

"You two are sick. Please tell me that this is the first time," Grace said with a bit of humor in her voice. 

"It is. It won't happen again," Nat said still rather embarassed. With Grace's help she slid off Nick and was standing outside the drawer. "Please don't tell anyone," Natalie said almost begging. 

"I am tempted to.... but I won't," Grace said with a grin. 

"Cold, cramped and rather hard. Uncomfortable," Natalie said. 

"Same here. Only more so," Nick said. 

"So how was it?" Grace asked curiously. 

"I guess Nick wasn't the only curious one," Natalie teased. 

"Yeah, a little, but I don't go crawling into them to find out. Please tell me you weren't....." 

"No. We're not that strange. Besides there wasn't enough room." Nick grinned the same grin that had gotten Nat into the drawer. 

Grace disgustedly smacked Nick on one arm while Natalie smacked him on the other. 

the end 


End file.
